Belo Desastre - Faberry
by Lalion
Summary: Rachel Berry é uma boa garota. Sua vida gira quando se muda com sua melhor amiga para um recomeço, mas seu recomeço é rapidamente ameaçado pela bad girl da universidade, Charlie Fabray. Intrigada com a resistência de Rachel ao seu charme, Charlie a atrai com uma aposta. Qualquer que seja o resultado da aposta, Charlie nem imagina que finalmente encontrou uma adversária à altura.


**Olá, essa é a segunda fic, que eu posto aqui, eu também posto ela no nyah, lá ela tá um pouco mais avançada, mas de acordo com que essa hst tenha recepção eu irei postar continuamente até ela acompanhar o nyah. Espero que vocês gostem e por favor não se esqueçam de favoritar e comentar. Boa Leitura! Sweet Kisses *-* Lalion.**

Era como se tudo naquela saída berrasse para mim dizendo que ali não era o meu lugar. As escadas se desfazendo, aquele alvoroço de clientes briguentos, e o ar, uma mescla de suor, sangue e mofo. As vozes viravam borrões enquanto as pessoas gritavam números e nomes, num constante vaivém, acotovelando-se para trocar dinheiro e gesticulando para se comunicar em meio a tanto barulho. Passei espremida pela multidão, logo atrás da minha melhor amiga.

— Deixe o dinheiro na carteira, Rachel! — Santana gritou para mim.

Seu largo sorriso reluzia mesmo sob aquela fraca iluminação.

— Fiquem por perto! Vai ficar pior assim que começar! — Brittany avisou, bem alto para ser ouvido.

Santana segurou a mão dela e depois a minha, enquanto Brittany nos guiava em meio àquele mar de gente.

O som agudo de um megafone cortou o ar repleto de fumaça. O ruído me deixou alarmada. Tive um sobressalto e comecei a procurar de onde vinha aquela rajada sonora. Um homem estava em pé sobre uma cadeira de madeira, com um rolo de dinheiro em uma das mãos e o megafone na outra, colado à boca.

— Sejam bem-vindos ao banho de sangue! Se estão em busca de uma aula de economia... estão na merda do lugar errado, meus amigos! Mas se buscam O Círculo, aqui é a meca! Meu nome é Jesse. Sou eu que faço as regras e convoco as lutas. As apostas terminam assim que os oponentes estiverem no chão. Nada de encostar nos lutadores, nem ajudar, nem mudar a aposta no meio da luta, muito menos invadir o ringue. Se quebrarem essas regras, vocês serão esmagados, espancados e jogados pra fora sem nenhum dinheiro e isso vale pra vocês também, meninas. Então, não usem suas putinhas para fraudar o sistema, caras!

Britanny balançou a cabeça.

— Que é isso, Jesse! — ela gritou para o mestre de cerimônias, em clara desaprovação à escolha de palavras do amigo.

Meu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Com um cardigã de cashmere cor-de-rosa e brincos de pérola, me sentia uma velha professora nas praias da Normandia. Eu havia prometido a Santana que conseguiria lidar com o que quer que acontecesse com a gente, mas, naquele lugar imundo, senti uma necessidade urgente de agarrar seu braço magro com ambas as mãos. Ela não me colocaria em perigo, mas estar em um porão com mais ou menos cinquenta universitários bêbados, sedentos por sangue e dinheiro... Bem, eu não estava exatamente confiante quanto às nossas chances de sair dali ilesas.

Depois que Santana conheceu Brittany durante a recepção aos calouros, com frequência ela a acompanhava às lutas secretas que aconteciam em diferentes porões da Universidade de Yale. Cada evento era realizado em um local diferente, que permanecia secreto até exatamente uma hora antes da luta.

Como eu frequentava círculos bem mais comportados, fiquei surpresa ao tomar conhecimento do submundo de Yale, mas Britanny já sabia daquele mundo antes mesmo de ter se juntado a ele. Quinn "Charlie" Fabray, a prima e colega de quarto dela, participara de sua primeira luta sete meses atrás. Como caloura, os rumores diziam que ela era a competidora mais letal que Jesse tinha visto nos três anos desde a criação do Círculo. Quando começou o segundo ano, Charlie era imbatível. Juntas, ela e Britanny pagavam o aluguel e as contas com o que ganhavam nas lutas, fácil, fácil.

Jesse levou o megafone à boca de novo, e os gritos e movimentos aumentaram em um ritmo febril.

— Nesta noite temos uma nova desafiante! A lutadora de luta livre e astro da Bastem, Mack!

Seguiram-se aplausos e gritos eufóricos da torcida. A multidão se partiu como o mar Vermelho quando Mack entrou na sala. Formou-se um círculo, como uma clareira, e a galera assobiava, vaiava e zombava do concorrente. Ela deu uns pulinhos para se preparar e girou o pescoço de um lado para o outro; o rosto estava sério e compenetrado. A multidão se aquietou, só restando um rugido abafado. Levantei as mãos depressa para tampar os ouvidos quando a música começou a retumbar, altíssima, nos grandes alto-falantes do outro lado da sala.

— Nosso próxima lutadora dispensa apresentações, mas, como eu morro de medo dela, vou apresentar a garota mesmo assim! Tremam nas bases, rapazes, e fiquem de quatro, meninas! Com vocês, Quinn "Charlie" Fabray!

Houve uma explosão de sons quando Charlie apareceu do outro lado da sala, com um top esportivo e calça, relaxada e confiante. Foi caminhando a passos largos até o centro do círculo, como se estivesse se apresentando para mais um dia de trabalho. Com os músculos firmes estirados sob a pele tatuada, cumprimentou Mack, estalando os punhos cerrados nos nós dos dedos da oponente. Charlie se inclinou para frente e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Mack, que fez um grande esforço para manter a expressão austera. Ela estava muito próximo de Charlie, pronta para o combate. As duas se encaravam. A expressão de Mack era assassina; Charlie parecia achar um pouco de graça em tudo aquilo.

As adversárias deram uns passos para trás, e Jesse fez o som que dava início à luta. Mack assumiu uma postura defensiva e Charlie partiu para o ataque. Fiquei na ponta dos pés quando perdi a linha de visão, apoiando-me em quem quer que fosse para conseguir enxergar melhor o que estava acontecendo. Consegui ver alguns centímetros acima, deslizando por entre a multidão que gritava. Cotovelos golpeavam as laterais do meu corpo e ombros esbarravam em mim, fazendo com que eu ricocheteasse de um lado para o outro, como uma bolinha de pinball. Quando consegui ver o topo da cabeça de Mack e Charlie, continuei abrindo caminho na base do empurrão.

Quando enfim cheguei lá na frente, Mack tinha agarrado Charlie com seus braços grossos e tentava jogá-la no chão. Quando ela se inclinou para fazer esse movimento, Charlie deu uma joelhada no rosto de Mack. Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, Charlie a atacou — repetidas vezes, os punhos cerrados socavam o rosto ensanguentado de Mack.

Senti cinco dedos se afundarem em meu braço e virei à cabeça para ver quem era.

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Rachel? — disse Britanny.

— Não consigo ver nada lá de trás!— gritei em resposta.

E então me virei bem a tempo de ver Mack tentar acertar Charlie com um soco poderoso, ao que esta se virou. Por um instante, achei que ela tinha desviado de outro golpe, mas ela fez um círculo completo e esmagou com o cotovelo o nariz da adversária. Cotas de sangue borrifaram o meu rosto e se espalharam no meu cardigã. Mack caiu no chão de cimento com um som oco, e, por um breve momento, a sala ficou totalmente em silêncio.

Jessie jogou um quadrado de pano vermelho sobre o corpo caído de Mack, e a multidão explodiu. O dinheiro mudou de mãos novamente, e as expressões se dividiam entre orgulhosos e frustrados.

Fui empurrada com todo aquele movimento de gente indo e vindo. Santana gritou meu nome de algum lugar lá atrás, mas eu estava hipnotizada pela trilha vermelha que ia do meu peito até a cintura.

Um pesado par de botas pretas parou diante de mim, desviando minha atenção para o chão. Meus olhos foram se voltando para cima: jeans manchado de sangue, músculos abdominais bem definidos, um corpo tatuado ensopado de suor e, finalmente, um par de cálidos olhos esverdeados. Fui empurrada, mas Charlie me segurou pelo braço antes que eu caísse.

— Ei! Cuidado com ela! — ela franziu a testa, enxotando qualquer um que chegasse perto de mim.

A expressão séria se derreteu em um sorriso quando ela viu minha blusa. Limpando meu rosto com uma toalha, ela me disse:

— Desculpe por isso, Beija-Flor.

Jessie deu uns tapinhas na nuca de Charlie.

— Vamos lá, Charlie! Tem uma galera esperando por você!

Os olhos dela não se desviaram dos meus.

— Uma pena ter manchado seu suéter. Fica tão bem em você...

No instante seguinte, ela foi engolfado pelos fãs, desaparecendo da mesma maneira como tinha aparecido.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, idiota? — gritou Santana, me puxando pelo braço.

— Vim até aqui para ver uma luta, não foi? — respondi, sorrindo.

— Você nem devia estar aqui, Rachel — disse Brittany em tom de bronca.

— Nem a Santana — retruquei.

— Mas ela não tenta pular dentro do círculo! — disse ela, franzindo a testa. —Vamos!

Santana sorriu para mim e limpou meu rosto.

— Você é um pé no saco, Rachel, mas mesmo assim eu te amo! Ela me abraçou e fomos embora.

Santana me acompanhou até o quarto, no dormitório da faculdade, e olhou com desprezo para minha colega, Sugar. Imediatamente tirei o cardigã e o joguei no cesto de roupa suja.

— Que nojo! Por onde você andou? — Sugar perguntou, sem sair da cama.

Olhei para Santana, que deu de ombros.

— Sangramento de nariz. Você nunca viu os famosos sangramentos de nariz da Rachel?

Sugar balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Ah, então vai ver — ela disse, dando uma piscadela para mim e fechando a porta depois de sair. Nem um minuto tinha se passado e ouvi o som indicando uma mensagem de texto no meu celular. Como de costume, era Santana me enviando uma mensagem segundos depois de nos despedirmos.

 _vou ficar com o Brit t vejo amanhã rainha do ringue_

Dei uma espiada em Sugar, que me olhava como se sangue fosse jorrar do meu nariz a qualquer instante.

— Ela estava brincando — falei.

Sugar assentiu com indiferença e depois baixou o olhar para a bagunça de livros espalhados na cama.

— Acho que vou tomar um banho — falei, pegando uma toalha e meu nécessaire.

— Vou avisar os jornais — ela respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz e mantendo a cabeça baixa.

No dia seguinte, fui almoçar com Brittany e Santana. Eu queria ficar sozinha, mas, conforme os alunos foram entrando no refeitório, as cadeiras à minha volta foram ficando cheias de amigos da fraternidade da Brittany e de membros do time de futebol americano. Alguns estavam na luta, mas ninguém mencionou minha experiência na beira do ringue.

— Brit — disse alguém que passava.

Brittany assentiu, e tanto Santana quanto eu nos viramos e vimos Charlie se sentando em um lugar na ponta oposta da mesa. Duas voluptuosas loiras tingidas com camiseta da Sigma Kappa o acompanhavam. Uma delas se sentou no colo dela, e a outra lhe acariciava o abdomen em cima da camisa.

— Acho que acabei de vomitar um pouquinho — murmurou Santana.

A loira que estava no colo da Charlie se virou para ela:

— Eu ouvi o que você disse, piranha.

Santana pegou um pãozinho e o jogou, errando por muito pouco o rosto da garota. Antes que a loira pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Charlie abriu as pernas e a garota caiu no chão.

— Ai! — disse ela em um grito agudo, erguendo o olhar para Charlie.

— A Santana é minha amiga. Você precisa encontrar outro colo pra se sentar, Melany.

— Charlie! — ela reclamou, esforçando-se para ficar em pé.

Ela voltou à atenção para o prato, ignorando a garota, que olhou para a irmã e bufou de raiva. As duas foram embora de mãos dadas.

Charlie deu uma piscadela para Santana e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enfiou mais uma garfada na boca. Foi aí que notei um pequeno corte na sobrancelha dela. Ela e Brittany trocaram olhares de relance, e então ela começou uma conversa com um dos caras do futebol do outro lado da mesa.

Embora a quantidade de pessoas à mesa tivesse diminuído, Santana, Brittany e eu ficamos lá ainda um tempo para discutir nossos planos para o fim de semana. Charlie se levantou como se fosse embora, mas parou na nossa ponta da mesa.

— Que foi? — Brittany perguntou em voz alta, colocando a mão perto do ouvido.

Tentei ignorá-la quanto pude, mas, quando ergui o olhar, Charlie estava me encarando.

— Você conhece ela, Charlie. A melhor amiga da Santana, lembra? Ela estava com a gente na outra noite — disse Brittany.

Charlie sorriu para mim, no que presumi ser sua expressão mais charmosa. Ela transbordava sexo e rebeldia, com aqueles antebraços tatuados e os cabelos tingidos de rosa cortados um pouco acima do ombro. Revirei os olhos à sua tentativa de me seduzir.

— Desde quando você tem uma melhor amiga, San? — perguntou Charlie.

— Desde o penúltimo ano da escola — ela respondeu, pressionando os lábios enquanto sorria na minha direção. — Você não lembra, Charlie? Você destruiu o suéter dela.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu destruo muitos suéteres.

— Que nojo - murmurei.

Charlie girou a cadeira vazia que estava ao meu lado e se sentou, descansando os braços à sua frente.

— Então você é a Beija-Flor, né?

— Não — respondi com raiva —, eu tenho nome.

Ela parecia se divertir com a forma como eu a encarava, o que só servia para me deixar mais irritada.

— Tá. E qual é seu nome? — ela me perguntou.

Dei uma mordida no que tinha sobrado da maçã no meu prato, ignorando-a.

— Então vai ser Beija-Flor — disse ela, dando de ombros.

Ergui o olhar de relance para a Santana, depois me virei para a Charlie:

— Estou tentando comer.

Ela topou o desafio que apresentei.

— Meu nome é Charlie. Charlie Fabray.

Revirei os olhos.

— Sei quem você é.

— Sabe, é? — ela falou, erguendo a sobrancelha ferida.

— Não seja tão convencida. É difícil não perceber quando cinquenta bêbados entoam seu nome.

Charlie se endireitou na cadeira, ficando um pouquinho mais alta.

— Isso acontece muito comigo.

Revirei os olhos de novo e ela deu uma risadinha abafada.

— Você tem um tique?

— Um quê?

— Um tique. Seus olhos ficam se revirando.

Charlie riu de novo quando olhei com ódio para ela.

— Mas são olhos incríveis — ela disse, inclinando-se e ficando a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu rosto. — De que cor eles são? Chocolate?

Baixei o olhar para o prato, criando uma espécie de cortina entre a gente com as longas mechas do meu cabelo castanho. Eu não gostava da forma como ela me fazia sentir quando estava tão perto. Não queria ser como as outras milhares de garotas de Yale, que ficavam ruborizadas na presença dela. Não queria que ela mexesse comigo daquele jeito. De jeito nenhum.

— Nem pense nisso, Charlie. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim —Santana avisou.

— Baby — Brittany disse a ela —, você acabou de lhe dizer não. Agora é que ela não vai parar.

— Você não faz o tipo dela — Santana disse, mudando de estratégia.

Charlie se fez de ofendida.

— Eu faço o tipo de todas!

Lancei um olhar para ela e sorri.

— Ah! Um sorriso. Não sou uma canalha completa no fim das contas — ela disse e piscou. — Foi um prazer conhecer você, Flor.

E, dando a volta na mesa, ela se inclinou para dizer algo no ouvido de Santana.

Brittany jogou uma batata frita na prima.

— Tire a boca da orelha da minha garota, Charlie!

— Conexões! Estou criando conexões — Charlie foi andando de costas, com as mãos para cima em um gesto inocente.

Algumas garotas a seguiram, dando risadinhas e passando os dedos nos cabelos na tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Ela abriu a porta para elas, que quase gritaram de prazer.

Santana deu risada.

— Ah, não. Você está numa enrascada, Rachel.

— O que foi que ela disse? — perguntei, temerosa.

— Ela quer que você leve a Rachel ao nosso apartamento, não é? — disse Brittany.

Santana confirmou com um sinal de cabeça e ela negou com outro.

— Você é uma garota inteligente, Rachel. Estou te avisando. Se você cair no papo dela e depois acabar ficando brava, não venha descontar em mim e na Santana, certo?

Eu sorri e disse:

— Não vou cair na dela, Britt. Você acha que eu pareço uma daquelas Barbies gêmeas?

— Ela não vai cair na dela — Santana confirmou, tranquilizando Britt e encostando no braço dela.

— Não é a primeira vez que passo por uma dessas, San. Você sabe quantas vezes ela ferrou as coisas pro meu lado por causa de transas de uma noite com a melhor amiga da minha namorada? De repente, vira conflito de interesse sair comigo, porque seria confraternizar com o inimigo! Estou te falando, Rachel — ele olhou para mim. — Não venha me dizer depois que a San não pode ir no meu apartamento nem ser minha namorada porque você caiu no papo da Charlie. Considere-se avisada.

— Desnecessário, mas obrigada — respondi.

Tentei tranquilizar Brittany com um sorriso, mas o pessimismo dele era resultado de muitos anos de prejuízo por causa do Charlie.

Santana se despediu de mim com um aceno, saindo com Brittany enquanto eu seguia para a aula da tarde. Apertei os olhos para enxergar sob o sol brilhante, segurando com força as tiras da mochila. Yale era exatamente o que eu esperava, desde as salas de aula maiores até os rostos desconhecidos. Era um novo começo para mim. Finalmente eu podia andar em algum lugar sem os sussurros daqueles que sabiam — ou achavam que sabiam — alguma coisa do meu passado. Eu era tão comum quanto qualquer outra caloura ingênua e estudiosa, sem ninguém para me encarar, sem boatos, nada de pena ou julgamento. Apenas a ilusão do que eu queria que vissem: a Rachel Berry que vestia sueteres sem nenhum resquício de insensatez.

Coloquei a mochila no chão e desabei na cadeira, me curvando para pegar o laptop na mochila. Quando ergui a cabeça para colocá-lo na mesa, Charlie se sentou sorrateiramente na carteira ao lado.

— Que bom. Você pode tomar notas pra mim — disse ela, mordendo uma caneta e sorrindo, sem dúvida com o máximo de seu charme.

Meu olhar para ela foi de desprezo.

— Você nem está matriculado nessa aula...

— Claro que estou! Geralmente eu sento lá — disse ela, apontando com a cabeça para a última fileira.

Um pequeno grupo de garotas estava me encarando, e percebi que havia uma cadeira vazia bem no meio delas.

— Não vou anotar nada pra você — eu disse, ligando o computador. Charlie se inclinou tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha bochecha.

— Me desculpa... Ofendi você de alguma maneira?

Soltei um suspiro e fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Então qual é o problema?

Mantive o tom de voz baixo.

— Não vou transar com você. Pode desistir.

Um lento sorriso se formou em seu rosto antes de ela se pronunciar.

— Não pedi para você transar comigo — pensativo, os olhos dela se voltaram para o teto —, ou pedi?

— Não sou uma dessas Barbies gêmeas nem uma de suas fãs ali — respondi, olhando de relance para as garotas atrás de nós. — Não estou impressionada com as suas tatuagens, nem com o seu charme de garotinha, nem com a sua indiferença forçada, então pode parar com as gracinhas, ok?

— Ok, Beija-Flor.

Ela ficou impassível diante da minha atitude rude, de um jeito que me enfureceu.

— Por que você não passa lá no meu apê com a Santana hoje à noite?

Olhei com desdém para ela, que se aproximou ainda mais.

— Não estou tentando te comer. Só quero passar um tempo com você.

— Me comer? Como você consegue fazer sexo falando assim?

Charlie caiu na gargalhada, balançando a cabeça.

— Só vem, tá? Não vou nem te paquerar, prometo.

— Vou pensar

O professor Chaney entrou a passos largos, e Charlie voltou à atenção para frente da sala. Resquícios de um sorriso permaneciam em seu rosto. Quanto mais ela sorria, mais eu queria odiá-la, e no entanto era esse o motivo pelo qual odiá-la era impossível.

— Quem sabe me dizer que presidente teve uma esposa vesga e feia de doer? — perguntou Chaney.

— Anota isso — sussurrou Charlie. — Vou precisar saber disso pra usar nas entrevistas de emprego.

— Shhh — falei, digitando cada palavra dita pelo professor.

Charlie abriu um largo sorriso e relaxou na cadeira. Conforme a hora passava, ela alternava entre bocejar e se apoiar no meu braço para dar uma olhada no monitor do meu laptop. Eu me concentrei, me esforcei para ignorá-la, mas a proximidade dela e aqueles braços definidos tornavam a tarefa difícil. Ela ficou mexendo na faixa de couro preta que tinha em volta do pulso até que Chaney nos dispensou.

Eu me apressei porta afora e atravessei o corredor. Justo quando tive certeza de que estava a uma distância segura, Charlie Fabray apareceu ao meu lado.

— Já pensou no assunto? — ela quis saber, colocando os óculos de sol.

Uma morena baixinha parou à nossa frente, ingênua e cheia de esperança.

— Oi, Charlie — ela disse em um tom cantado e brincando com os cabelos.

Parei, exasperada com o tom meloso dela, e então desviei da garota, que eu já tinha visto antes, conversando de maneira normal na área comum do dormitório das meninas, o Morgan Hall. O tom que ela usava lá soava muito mais maduro, e fiquei me perguntando por que ela acharia que a voz de uma criancinha seria atraente para Charlie. Ela continuou tagarelando uma oitava acima por mais um tempo, até que ela estava ao meu lado de novo.

Puxando um isqueiro do bolso, ela acendeu um cigarro e soprou uma espessa nuvem de fumaça.

— Onde eu estava? Ah, é... você estava pensando.

Fiz uma careta.

— Do que você está falando?

— Já pensou se vai dar uma passada lá em casa hoje?

— Se eu disser que vou, você para de me seguir?

Ela ponderou sobre a minha condição e então assentiu.

— Sim.

— Então eu vou.

— Quando?

Soltei um suspiro.

— Hoje à noite. Vou passar lá hoje à noite.

Charlie sorriu e parou de andar por um instante.

— Legal. A gente se vê depois então, Flor — ela me disse.


End file.
